SD GUNDAM: Generation D DOH!
by Ryunjin23k
Summary: The first SD Gundam Fan fic ever written. Based on the SD comics from the model kits. Insanity galore. PG-13 for mild swearing.


SD GUNDAM: Generation D (DOH!) By Ryunjin23k  
  
Disclaimer: SD Gundam does not belong to me. It belongs to BANDAI and Toei. This is a fan fic, okay?  
  
Summary: This fan fic takes place in the SD Gundam Generation Universe. That means the Mobile suits contain minds of their own. Sorry, but this fan fic focuses more on the Mobile suits rather than the humans. No Amuro Ray or Heero Yuy here.  
  
Please review the fan fic. Any rants/flames shall be used to fire up my barbecue.  
  
Enjoy! (Or else..)  
"SD Gundam Generation Zero" theme music plays*  
UC/FC/AC/CC: Not sure. They are now one, okay?!!  
  
Destination: Zeon Moon Base.  
  
*Scene of two RGMs and a Gundam preparing to land*  
  
RGM 1: WOOHOOO!!! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!! (Bill. Type: RGM-79)  
  
RGM 2: Jeeze., Bill. You sure know how to embarrass us even before the battle. ( Yamachi. Type: RGM-79)  
  
Gundam: Okay, guys, Listen up! We land, then we move on in! (Kenji. Type: RX-78 Gundam)  
  
Bill: Yeehaa! Let's kick some Zeon ass!!  
  
Finally landing on the base, Bill then fires a hell lot of bullets on an unsuspecting Zaku. A Zaku-II to be more precise.  
  
Kenji: Bill, a word of advice. Never, ever waste your ammo on just one enemy.  
  
Bill: Oh, come on, Kenji. Don't be so stressed out!  
  
Kenji: Stressed out? You'll be stressed out if we run out of am.  
  
Before Kenji could finish his sentence.  
  
Zaku: SIEGE ZEON!!! (Wields a heat hawk towards Bill)  
  
Bill dodges the attack and fires his machine gun at the Zaku.  
  
Kenji: Is he dead? Bill: I'll check. *pokes the Zaku with his gun* Yep. He's in hell. I'll just take his gun then.  
  
Kenji: Bill, don't be so cocky. It could be your downfall.  
  
Bill: Never mind, buddy! It's my favourite past time! Cha-ching! That's another Zaku down by me!  
  
Kenji: Whatever. Say, where's Yamachi?  
  
Bill: Wait. Wasn't he here a minute ago?  
  
HEELPP!!!!  
  
Kenji: That's Yamachi's voice!  
  
Bill: I know. I recognize that little girl scream anywhere.  
  
They head towards the source of the scream and found.  
  
Zaku: Say your prayers, Fed!  
  
Yamachi: Okay, but can you please tuck me in first?  
  
Zaku: Okay, sure I'l.l.HEY!! THAT'S IT, FED! DIE!  
  
Yamachi: Eep!  
  
(Insert Laser Gun sound effect here)  
  
Yamachi: Ahhh!!!!!!  
  
*zaku dies*  
  
Yamachi: Am I in heaven? Or am I in Hell?  
  
Bill: Neither, bud! Except if you keep wandering off like that, you would wish that you were dead!  
  
Kenji: Yamachi, never wander off alone!  
  
Yamachi: Sorry, heh heh.  
  
Kenji: Okay, listen up, guys! Me and Bill will take up top! Yamachi, cover us, all right?  
  
Yamachi: Okay, but cover you with what? A blanket?  
  
Bill: He means you keep us from getting shot! GOT IT?  
  
Yamachi: Oh.Right!  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
Kenji: Uh-oh.. Three Zakus at 10 o'clock!  
  
Bill: But It's only 9.15, pal! Kenji: Ha ha. Very funny, Bill.  
  
Bill: All right, dudes! Let's kick they're sorry assesses!  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere above the base.  
  
GPO-2: Hmph! Those fools call themselves Zeons?! ( Physis. Type: GPO-2 Physalis)  
  
Rx-78C Gundam: Physis, don't get so uptight. They are rookies. What do you expect from them anyway? (Char. Type: Rx-78C)  
  
Physis: Those fools down there should know better than to just strike without thinking! The Feds have deployed their finest mobile suits againts the base and all we've got down there are just Level 2 Zaku units!  
  
Char: Relax. This is where we come in.  
  
Physis: Let's show our troops how to really kick butt!  
  
Char: Yes, since you put it that way.  
  
Physis and Char launches their jet packs and flies towards the base.  
  
Meanwhile.In the base..  
  
Yamachi: Whew! I finally got one..  
  
Bill: Hey.Not bad, Yama!  
  
Kenji: Strange though. The Zakus in this base weren't so tough. Like they are inviting us in or something.  
  
Bill: Hah! These guys are wimps! Send us the RED COMET!  
  
Yamachi: Bill! Don't do that!  
  
Bill: Do what?  
  
Yamachi: That! You're probably gonna Jinx us!  
  
Kenji: He may be right. Let's not hope for the worst. What if it comes true?  
  
Char: Oh, you don't know the half of it.  
  
*Camera pans towards Char*  
  
Char: Welcome, fellow Federation Suits.  
Continued....  
  
So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please give me your reviews! Adios! 


End file.
